


The Heroes of New York

by meganramirez



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attack has been called at Camp Half Blood's headquarters, and it's up to our team of misfits to answer it. Will they ever be able to work together to fight the enemy? An alliance that never was dreamed of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically, the characters all have the powers of both demigods and heroes, so if you don't know who the heroes are...well, keep reading:  
> Tony Valdez (Iron McShizzle): looks of Leo and combination of genuity from Tony Stark and Leo Valdez. A multibillionaire in this world, and he has a lot of lady friends.  
> Clint Zhang (The Shooting Hawk): a hint of Chinese eyes and the hair of Clint Barton. Skills of the archers combined, and is very buff.  
> Donald Grace (Thor): the Norse god of thunder with blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and a scar on his lip from a battle with Loki as a child.  
> Hazel Banner (Ground Shaker): looks like normal Hazel Levesque, but she has increased strength when in contact with the ground. The youngest of the group.  
> Annabeth Romanoff (Black Widow-ironic, huh?): Has her grey eyes, red hair and the skills of Natasha Romanoff, with a hint of ingenuity.  
> Percy Rogers (Captain Atlantic-I know, sounds lame): has the powers of the son of Poseidon and the looks of Steve Rogers (minus the eyes...those are Percy's) and is rippped...  
> Nico Fury: he is...whatever Nick Fury is in Avengers to the team. Not exactly a leader...a dude with secrets...that's it. Anyway, he looks more like Nico and has the secrecy of Fury, along with a scar on his back from the Winter Soldier (he isn't in this story, but that's how Nick Fury got is eye lost...)  
> And everyone else is self explanatory.

_LOKI_

He stepped out onto the grassy field, morning rays hitting his armor and reflecting the Asgardian gold towards this...Camp Half Blood. He looked towards the statue, where Athena stood with a shield and a snake, along with Nike in her hand. He had the urge to make a hologram and cause a mass hysteria among the campers, making them think that they lost their most prized possession. He smiled and kept walking, towards the tree where the girl he met a few years ago had been trapped for so many years, staying the same age and not aging a single age. He gave her and her companions shelter for a while on one of their hunts. If only they knew that he was Loki, the god of trickery. He chuckled softly and kept walking, stroking his hand on the side of the tree and making his way to an altar that no one knew of...save him and one other.

"I'm here," he said, his voice breaking the silence of the forest, "What do you need me to do?"

No reply answered his question, causing great annoyance towards him. He had ventured to this desolate and ruined land, trying to find the spot that he was instructed to go to and he barely had energy trying to get into the camp, the magic of the tree and the fleece trying to force him out. Even now, he had to fight the power that was nearly impossible to fight. Just before he turned away though, the voice he had been talking to for months entered his mind, a sweet honey flow of flowers and soft, sweet earth. _Loki. You didn't think that I would stop you from getting your dream, would you dear?"_

"Of course not," Loki said, turning back to the altar. A fountain of red liquid that ran slowly and thick with symbols of the earth engraved along the sides of each layer, "I just felt that you would forget your part of the bargain if I found you...for just a moment."

Sweet laughter filled his head and he felt like relishing at the sound, taking comfort in it. But he had to focus. For all he knew, she could have been playing a trick on him in order to get her freed and leave him empty handed in the middle of an long island with no way back to the realm he had been staying in for a while.

            _I would never do that to you,_ she said and he could feel her next to him, rubbing his back in comfort, _I can’t believe that you would doubt me._

“It’s not doubt. It…its caution,” he said and walked towards the altar, “I have been betrayed far too many times. I don’t want to waste the one time that I did trust to a person who probably is just a figment of my imagination.”

            There was silence for just a moment, until a cold breeze came in and it felt like his lungs were freezing. He collapsed right there and he looked up at the sky. Orange pierced his eyesight and he thought for a moment that whatever she had done would kill him.

            “Oh stop being so melodramatic,” the sweet voice said outside his head and he looked towards the voice where a girl in an earth green dress sat, her fingers swimming in the liquid, which now looked golden, “It’s as if you want me to end your life…but i can’t. I still need you.”

            She stood up and for a moment, the world froze, for the moment Loki met her golden eyes, he saw what he wanted…revenge. He looked closer at her skin, which had a healthy dirty brown tone and necklaces made of millions of jewels. It didn’t look like over kill though. Her black hair was held up in a crown diamonds, and when he looked at her dress again, he saw that it was attached to the ground. _I am forever connected to my domain_ , she said to him one time as they were talking of their plans. _I need you to release me so I can walk my kingdom._

            “Are we going to do this, or not?” she asked and he stood up, his cloak falling off of him. He didn’t miss as her eyes scoured over his body in a first actual look at her ally. He took out a blade from his sheath and walked over to the fountain. He realized that she looked about eighteen years old. She gave him a beautiful smile as he held his arm over the fountain waters and rested the knife over his wrist, “You know the words?”

            “Yes,” he said and looked at the golden waters, which would be tinted oil black and grass green after he bled into it. “Écho̱ thysiásei ti̱ sárka kai to aíma mou se séna, Gaea.” He pressed the knife into his wrist and watched as the thick, red liquid bled into the gold waters, and in enthusiasm, he watched the waters turn into different colors. Finally, they ended up in the colors that they should be and he felt the ground shake.

            “Thank you,” she said over the trembling earth and stood up. She closed her eyes and raised her hands as if in some ritual. Instantly, the earthquake stopped and her green dress changed. Oily black, just like her hair and had an opening for her legs to actually show. Her necklace turned its jewels into the darkest stones, and her hair fell over her shoulders, turning lighter until it was a light brown. She was even more beautiful in her freed state. She opened her eyes, which were now emerald green and looked at Loki, a smile on her face of pure evil, “Shall we start?”

            “I thought you’d never ask,” Loki said and extended his uncut hand, “Mistress Gaea.”

            She smiled graciously at his gentleman-like behavior and grabbed his hand. He guided her off of the fountain and raised his hand towards the sky.

            “Let’s do this,” he said, and his dark magic took them out of the camp, just before the alarm was ringing through the entire compound, warning what was to come if no help came.


	2. The Boxing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alert has been sounded through the compound. Let's get on the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> Okay, so basically, the characters all have the powers of both demigods and heroes, so if you don't know who the heroes are...well, keep reading:  
> • Tony Valdez (Iron McShizzle): looks of Leo and combination of genius from Tony Stark and Leo Valdez. A multibillionaire in this world, and he has a lot of lady friends.  
> • Clint Zhang (The Shooting Hawk): a hint of Chinese eyes and the hair of Clint Barton. Skills of the archers combined, and is very buff.  
> • Donald Grace (Thor): the Norse god of thunder with blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and a scar on his lip from a battle with Loki as a child.  
> • Hazel Banner (Ground Shaker): looks like normal Hazel Levesque, but she has increased strength when in contact with the ground. The youngest of the group.  
> • Annabeth Romanoff (Black Widow-ironic, huh?): Has her grey eyes, red hair and the skills of Natasha Romanoff, with a hint of ingenuity.  
> • Percy Rogers (Captain Atlantic-I know, sounds lame): has the powers of the son of Poseidon and the looks of Steve Rogers (minus the eyes...those are Percy's) and is ripped...  
> • Nico Fury: he is...whatever Nick Fury is in Avengers to the team. Not exactly a leader...a dude with secrets...that's it. Anyway, he looks more like Nico and has the secrecy of Fury, along with a scar on his back from the Winter Soldier (he isn't in this story, but that's how Nick Fury got is eye lost...)  
> • Loki  
> • Gaea  
> • Piper McLean  
> And everyone else is self-explanatory.  
> I've decided to have Piper as Maria McLean. A CHIELD agent who falls in love with Thor. This is divided into two parts. Nico Fury and Percy Rogers.

NICO  
He was awoken by the sound of alarms echoing through the underground compound. He sat up in the hard bed and swung his legs over the edge, turning to the holo-tablet on his bedside table. He picked it up and read the alert screen. 3 new messages from Will Solace. 1 new security alert. 6 new episodes of Game of Thrones. Whoa. Wait. 6 new episodes? How did I miss that? I need a vacation. I should probably check out that security alert.  
He started tapping the alert icons to find out what was happening when the door to his room slid open, and one of his agents walked in. Annabeth Romanoff. His best agent. The best agent. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail with a French braid along each side, and wearing her CHIELD uniform. Camp Half-Blood Intelligence Enforcement Logistics Division. Earth’s last defense against any forces that dare threaten it. An orange lanyard was pinned over her chest and the black uniform with the CHIELD symbol of the Pegasus on her shoulders. She was wearing her sunglasses on her head, so her grey eyes that were so full of intelligence were able to be seen in the dimly lit room.  
“We got an alert boss,” she said and Nico sighed.  
“Thanks,” he said sarcastically, “My ears hadn’t noticed.” He stood up, grabbing his jacket from the chair next to his bed, then snapped his fingers. He looked down as he watched the part of the floor under his feet climbed up and made boots around his feet. You could never tell that the shoes were once the floor he stepped on.  
“I want a pair,” Annabeth fake whined as they left the rom.”  
“I’ll consider it,” he said, closing the door behind him and making his way towards the control room, “Now let’s go.”

“Stoll, what’s going on?” Nico asked as he walked in the space mission like control room with a large supervision screen at the front, where a group of children of Athena were debating (more like arguing) about whatever was going on. Everyone stood at attention position when he stopped in the center, where a large circle was set up for him to stand with holo-tablets around him so he could oversee everything going on with whatever he was currently doing “At ease agents. Return to your stations and resume your work.” Everyone did and went back to arguing or simply just typing commands. He looked to the left side quadrant of the room where Travis usually worked, but he noticed that both twins were in the room, so he had to be specific. Way specific. “Travis!”  
“I’m playing Galaga!” he said and Nico saw Annabeth tense up next to him, “Though you guys wouldn’t notice, but you did.”  
“Got something to say, Romanoff?”  
“Permission to slap him, sir?”  
“Hm. Granted.”  
He watched Annabeth as she walked through the rows of high tech computers and over to where Travis and Connor were sitting.  
“What’s up Anna-Ow! What the Hades was that-Ow!”  
“Annabeth. I meant Travis,” Nico said and Annabeth nodded, then turned to the other twin.  
“Please don’t-Ow! That’s Travis over there!” he said and Nico chuckled, then cleared his throat.  
“Sorry. My mistake,” Nico said. Annabeth walked back over to where she stood before next to Nico, “So, Travis. Let’s do this again. Stoll, what’s going on?”  
“We’re getting a disturbance in quadrant B3,” he said, rubbing the back of his head and turning around face Nico.  
“But that’s where…” Annabeth started, facing the screen, but Nico walked forward and looked at the scans. This couldn’t be happening. That’s why CHIELD built all this stuff. To keep all the bad guys that were captured in check. Now…  
“Connor,” Nico said.  
“Yes sir?”  
“Get together a squadron to do a check and analysis in the entire quadrant. Find out what happened, who was there, what size shoe he was wearing. Everything and anything. Got this?” he asked Connor and he nodded.  
“Yes sir,” he said, standing up from the computer and leaving the room.  
“Romanoff,” he turned to Annabeth.  
“Sir,” she got at attention again.  
“It it’s what I think it is, we’re going to need help. Go get Rogers. We definitely need him on this,” he said, and at the mention of Rogers’ name, her cheeks turned red and her grey eyes turned widened.  
“Uh…Rogers?” she asked.  
“Uh, did I stutter?” he said, mimicking her hesitation.  
“No, sir.” She started backing away, “I read you loud and clear.” She reached the door, “Right away sir.” She left and he was pretty sure that he heard squealing from the hallway. Everyone in the room turned around to face the door, which was wide open.  
“The door’s still open,” he said and he saw a flash of red hair zipping past the door and into another hallway, “Oy vey.” He said, turning back to the screen. “Has Connor gotten that team together?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good. Have him get me a report as soon as possible.”  
-10 Minutes Later-  
“Sir. Connor sent in a report,” Travis said and Nico walked over, “Here it is.”  
He looked at the screen and started reading, his expression going from scared to downright horrified as he kept reading the horror like story. Only one type of person could do this. A god. What god would do this?  
“Sir,” Connor’s voice echoed from the speaker, “We found an engraving in the dirt.”  
“Send a picture.”  
“Already on its way,” Connor said, and a message showed up on the screen. Travis opened it and Nico felt like passing out when he registered the image.  
“Mamma Mia,” he said, then turned to the people in the room, “Activate CHIELD protocol 8P913. Now!”  
   
PERCY  
THWAP! His glove met the punching bag again and he watched as more tears tore along the leather material like spider web cracks on a window. Or better yet, Percy’s cellphone. Damn, those things were fragile. He had it for just two minutes, and he drops it while boxing. Nightmare trying to get a new one that was actually sturdy. The guy selling it was so mean. He asked questions as if he had better stuff to do and snapped every time he had to repeat something to Percy. He nearly punched that asshole through the wall. Annabeth punched him before Percy could though. Oh, Annabeth Romanoff. She was just perfect…perfectly built with secrets, that is. Under those intelligent grey eyes was a dark past that she shared with no one. Not even Fury, and she trusted him! Somewhat.  
You know, people who don’t share much are worth befriending. Rachel’s voice echoed through his head. He stepped back for a moment and wondered what caused the flashback. All he did was punch the bag. He backed up even more, eyeing the punching bag warily and turning to the bench behind him, where his gym bag was resting. He zipped it open and started ruffling through the contents. Gym towel. New iPhone. Extra clothes. And a shower towel. Hm…a shower would be really good right now.  
He grabbed that and the extra clothes, then headed to the shower room, where no one was because he had 24-hour access to the gym, and no one would be here at three in the morning. Stripping his shirt off, he looked in the mirror and wondered how just one potion from Circe was able to turn him from scrawny to downright “amazingly gorgeous” as Rachel had said when he stepped out of Circe’s potion room. He remembered the look on her face that was filled with pride that he went through the process and helped America win the war…until he got captured by Gaea and a whole other world came in. He had to fight her by himself, with no backup because he was the only one who had the strength to do it. He was trapped in the earth for seventy years after that battle.  
The sound of the automatic shower activating pulled him back to the present. Not his time, but the time he was in and forced to be in…and stay. You can’t change the past, Rogers, Fury had told him when Percy went to the graveyard to see his war buddies. All dead, and Rachel got married to his best friend. He was glad to see her happy in her wedding photos, but couldn’t help but feel angry at the fact that what Tyson had wit Rachel was what he was supposed to feel with Rachel.

Removing the rest of his clothing, he stepped into the shower and rested against the cold and wet tile wall, feeling the condensation chill against his back. The cold drops of water reminded him of when he was around eight years old and he was swimming in a beach in New York. The water felt alive to him. Calling him towards the horizon to see a whole different world. His mom told him to get out of the water before he could though. Around fifteen years later, when he had gone to Circe for help, he found out who he really was, and why he was the only one who could use the potion. It was meant only for a son of Poseidon, and he was the son of Poseidon. God of the seas and horses and…I think earthquakes too. When he found out, all he could do was stare at Circe, who was looking at his blood.  
The blood of a courageous and strong man. One who will never stop fighting for the right thing. Well, he did fight for the right thing. And I nearly died doing it. Thanks, dad.  
“Mr. Rogers?” a woman’s voice echoed through the gym and he looked up, his blonde hair whipping from his eyes. It sounded familiar…but he couldn’t place a match to the voice. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel, drying his body off and wrapping it around his waist, “Mr. Rogers, its agent Romanoff. From CHIELD?” Oh. Never mind. He thought that he would have had to fight in nothing but a towel. Embarrassing!  
“Yeah?” he asked, walking out and grabbing another towel to dry off his face and walked out of the showers, “What is it?”  
At that moment, he realized two things that he had forgotten. Romanoff was a woman, and he had no shirt on and basically no pants. He looked at her and she looked at him, shock in both of their eyes as they registered each other’s appearances and she looked away first.  
“I’ll…grab some clothes.”  
“Please do,” she said, and he walked back into the shower room, getting dressed and he smelled his body. Why was he doing that? He didn’t care about how he looked to a girl…not anymore. When he enlisted in the army, he was always wondering how his hair looked for Rachel to check him out and maybe start liking him. He walked back out and cleared his throat, watching Annabeth go through some weights, stroking her fingers on the bars that connected one side to the other. An odd thought of her fingers on his arm shivered at the back of his mind, echoing through from the base of his skull to the end of his spine. He quickly shook his head and walked over.  
“What’s up?”  
“Fury needs you to come in,” she said, and he heard disappointment in her voice. He smiled a little, then she turned to him and he stopped, “It’s a drastic emergency that requires your assistance.”  
“He needs me to come in?” he asked.  
“Did I stutter?” she asked and he shook his head.  
“Did you fail your etiquette training over at CHIELD?” he asked and she rolled her eyes, “What kind of assistance?”  
“I’m not allowed to share that information with you. Only Fury can,” she said and he rolled his eyes, “What?”  
“Then I’m not going in,” he said and was ready to turn, but Annabeth sighed, “Unless you can convince me to.”  
“How about a fight?” she said, and that was not what he meant by her convincing him, “No restrictions.”  
He sighed and turned to her, “Alright. I guess so.”

“Bo staffs? Really?” he asked as she walked up into the boxing ring, “I can kick your ass at this all day.”  
“Yeah, but you forget,” she said preparing to fight by holding her Bo staff in starting position. Her red hair was tied back and her grey eyes were clearly visible.  
“What?” he said.  
“I’m Fury’s best agent.”   
And before he could say anything, he was on the ground, the end of her Bo staff against his neck. He stared at her in amazement and shock and tried to get words out, but he ended up stuttering.  
“W-What the heck happened?” he asked.  
“I think I kicked your-,” she started, but he swept her legs with his feet, sending her down and he got on top of her, pinning her down and winning the fight. At that moment, he looked in her eyes, ready to say something cocky about his victory when he realized that we was on top of her…and she wasn’t struggling…and she was looking in his eyes also. It went on like that for about half a minute when her phone went off.  
“Sorry,” he grunted and scrambled off her, letting her get her phone from the floor. She answered and started talking to someone.  
“Yes sir? Gotcha. I’m about to take him in,” she said and hung up, turning back to Percy, “Now I have to take you in before I get fired.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Greek that Loki said means: "I sacrifice my blood to thee, Gaea"


End file.
